n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sand Taijutsu
Suna Taijutsu - Desert Fist Style Stages to Mastering Desert Fist Style This style is for utilizing the power of sand for something other than Ninjutsu. One of the rare Taijutsu of the Sand Village, this uses sand to increase the hits of the user, and at one point, allows the user the ability to create a double-hit combo with every strike. Normal users of this style have weights filled with sand, and the sand is attached to their chakra signature, following them everywhere when not in the weights. Many practitioners of this style are said to be as fearsome as the Shukaku himself with their sand-powered movements. Style Basis: Elemental Taijutsu Training Methods: To train for the Sabaku-kenfu, the user must first wear the sand, whether in the weights or with Suna no Yoroi. Once getting used to the weight, the user must then learn the basics of the style in the weights. Once the level of knowledge is gained, the sand is able to be used, which is trained to attempt control of the sand. Only then is the level really learned. Rules: -Sand shinobi only. -The discipline is provided as the sand can be either carried two ways: onto their body like the Suna no Yoroi (in that case the technique is needed) or in special weights on the legs and/or arms (requires Sagan Omori). Those using Suna no Yoroi must carry a large gourd to have access to levels 3 and above. Notes: -The sand is incapable of any action without initiation of the Taijutsu. -This sand cannot be used for anything other than this Taijutsu style. -The sand cannot be used as a projectile of any kind. (In other words, there is no Gaara in this style) Stage One: No Rank Requirement Amount of Sand: 1.5 Gallons Weight: 30 pounds each set (60 with both arm and leg weights) The sand is unable to move much on its own, seeing that the user's "control" of it is not very skilled. The sand instead covers the limbs for extra power. The sand cannot leave the user's body. The user must be like sand to be able to control it properly, so the user must learn to be as flexible as the sand, for without the flexibility, they cannot control the actual flexibility of the sand itself, and is also the reasoning behind their poor ability with sand. For the moment, the user can only bend their back to the point in which they are nearly level with their waist. Stage Two: Genin Amount of Sand: 3 Gallons Weight: 60 pounds each set (120 with both arm and leg weights) The user's control over the sand increases only a small bit, but enough for a piece of the style's original purpose is made. The sand is able to separate from the user's body, but only for about an inch, which isn't enough for the desired effect. The user's attack would be executed in a fashion that would give extra damage, and more of a stinging sensation with the hit as the sand's physical properties apply to attacks at this point. The practitioner gains a little something at this stage. With more control over the sand, the flexibility is something that the user now quickly catches onto. The level that they have reached is rather superb, especially for a Genin-level practitionists. With this, they have been able to move their back all the way until their head reaches the ground and pull themselves back up. This comes in handy when using the Taijutsu as a practitioner can easily perform maneuvers that would help them dodge. Stage Three: Genin Amount of Sand: 4 Gallons Weight: 80 pounds (160 pounds total for both arms and legs) The "control" over the sand is what is focused in this stage, the reason why the amount of sand carried in the weight didn't increase at the same rate as before. The sand ability has been developed well here, as the user of this style can now separate the sand from their body for up to 3 inches, enough for the first AND second hits to occur beautifully in cooperation. The sand's stinging sensation becomes multiplied once the user gets their hit off. The practitioners of this style now can perform on the streets like it was nearly nothing. Their flexibility training is to dance, to tell the truth. The user can easily perform a stationary backhand spring, and can spin their body on their heel while changing the body's position, such as leaning back. This is preparation for the next level. Stage Four: Chunin Amount of Sand: 5 Gallons Weight: 100 pounds (200 pounds total for both arms and legs) The "control" of the sand has increased further, but not too much. There is another focus in this stage of the style. However, the sand can now move during it's attack, and change form. Unable to take something sharp, though, the sand spread and be used as a shield from most attacks, but only when the user makes a defensive action. In a nutshell, defense is now a factor to practitioners. Also, the sand is now charged with more chakra when in the weights. The dance training continues, and now, the user has enough balance and flexibility to perform dances like as the windmil and such, basically become a break dancer. The user can move their waist to twist and turn for defense and offensive situations Stage Five: Chunin Amount of Sand: 7 Gallons Weight: 140 pounds (280 pounds total for both arms and legs) The sand moves with the user better then before as it follows the user's every movement to the point where if the user were to turn his body a certain way, the sand would turn with the user instinctively. Whether it hit the opponent doesn't matter, it just does it. But there's a part about this that makes things interesting. Since the sand had finally reached a stage in which the shape can be changed, the sand can now be controlled so that it spins when landing punches, thus creating more pain with each attack. The flexibility is now used in conjunction with the defense. Now being able to turn their body nearly in any direction while grounded, the user turns the body so that the sand moves with them and with the counterattack, put more power into the hit. Stage Six: Jonin Amount of Sand: 8.5 Gallons Weight: 160 (320 pounds total for both arms and legs) The sand is now at the stage where the power has increased to Strength equal to 1/2 the user's strength. Also, with the amount of sand available to the user, this is when it has some use. The sand creates two layers: One ahead the punch, one covering the fist of the user. This creates quite a strange level for those who wish to become serious with their opponent. It is nearly impossible for the user to not cause damage with this level of growth. The air is the practitioner's best friend. The user can now create manuevers in the air as if the air was their friend. Some perform dance moves in the air as if they could fly. Many of the practitioners gain money from dancing on the streets with the sand, creating dynamic moves and motions. Stage Seven: Sanin Amount of Sand: 10 Gallons Weight: 200 pounds (400 pounds total for both arms and legs) Requirements: Kage/Densetsu At this near-forbidden level, the sand has become something immensely wrong. The sand not only increases the space from the fist from 3 inches to 6 inches, but in the middle of that gap another layer of sand is created, so there's two layers of sand 3 inches apart. On top of that, one layer spins one way, and the other spins the other way, with the fist to do damage on top of that. Suna Taijutsu - Pai Qua Quan Stages to Mastering Pai Qua Quan Pi Qua Quan, among all styles of taijutsu, involves the most movements. Mainly, it emphasizes mid to long range attacks, in which the opponent is confused by the attacker’s constant motion. Pi Qua Quan is named from the movement of the hands during an offensive. The downward movement of the hand is referred to as pi, while the upward movement is referred to as qua. As the name suggests, Pi Qua Quan is the circular motion of the hand, much like a windmill. A fist is seldom used. Instead, much of the offensive comes from hands relaxed with fingers extended, being used in a manner resembling a whip. The moves are full of beauty, yet the offenses are sharp and heavy. In Pi Qua Quan the moves are smooth and flexible. It demands the greatest degree of flexibility in any known style of Taijutsu, for the user must learn to move gracefully and without the stiffness of many forms of taijutsu possess. However, while the style is quite fast and fluid, it does lack the raw power of some other taijutsu styles, as such every hit has to count. As a result over the years, countering has become a fundamental aspect of the style, and it has indeed become so recognized as a part of the style that many have expressed a great fear of attacking a user of Pi Qua Quan for fear of their devastating counters. As a result of this focus on countering, the style has evolved over time to incorporate chakra control to improve the users reflexes, better equipping them to counter attacks, making it easily the most formidable and most prominent taijutsu style in the wind country. Stage One: No Rank Requirement Power: At this stage the user can strike slighter stronger than an untrained shinobi, a solid hit causes minor pain and possibly bruising but not much more than that. Movements: Movements are awkward at this stage, lacking the fluid motion that masters of Pi Qua Quan possess. The user is still unsure of their stance and move with a bit of difficulty, making each strike rough and slow. Arm movements are difficult to control as the user hasn't learned to keep their arms properly relaxed, and have a tendency to form their hands into fists, which slow down their movements. Flexibility: Having just begun training their arms and legs to be flexible, they are slightly more flexible than the average taijutsu user, though not by a lot. Reflexes: No real advantage for the users reflexes at this stage. Basic Techniques Name: Seiryu-Kasho Description: A simple move done will facing away from the opponent. When the opponent is close. The user begins the move by starting to spin on one foot while at the same time swinging their arms downward in front of them, using the momentum from the spin to bring their arms up such that their hands strike the opponent typically below the chin making for a strong blow that is difficult to defend against. Name: Bokuho Description: A basic stance that takes advantage of the user’s flexibility; the user crouches down with one leg bent, the other extended slightly. The arms are held out wide and outstretched high above their head, but loose and relaxed at the same time. This allows for the user to be able to target any part of the opponent’s body, whether it be their head or their feet. Stage Two: Genin Power: A solid strike at this stage can cause a painful bruise, though more significant damage would necessitate multiple focused strikes. Movements: Movements are a bit more sophisticated, the user now able to perform the up and down movements of Pi Qua Quan with greater accuracy and speed. The motions are still stiff however when compared to a master of this style. Flexibility: At this stage the user is showing greater levels of flexibility, now able to bend backwards to a greater extent than normal, useful for dodging some attacks. Reflexes: The user is just starting to make use of their chakra control to better improve their reflexes, however at this stage any improvement is so slight as to be unnoticeable. Basic Techniques Name: Fukanro Description: Catching the opponents kick, the user holds it high while bending down low to quickly grab the opponents other foot, and in one swift movement they wrench the opponents other foot up high while pushing the other down low, the movement typically taking the opponent clear off the ground, causing them to spin in mid air before collapsing on the ground. Though this counter is not particularly damaging, it can provide an opening for additional attacks, making it quite useful in the right hands. Name: Teishitsu-Jouhai-Sho Description: A move performed while the user is facing the enemy. Bending down slightly, the user executes a perfect 360 degree spin, striking upwards as they do so resulting in a powerful uppercut that at higher levels can easily lift an opponent off the ground. Stage Three: Genin Power: At this stage the users hands, held fairly loose can be used to break wooden panels without significant difficulty, making them rather more formidable at this stage. Movements: Movements are less rigid than in the previous stage, as the user is beginning to learn how to make each move flow more into the other. Additionally they are more adept at keeping their arms relaxed, allowing them to whip them around with greater accuracy and speed. Flexibility: Having practiced more advanced forms of stretching, the user is flexible enough to allow their body to twist and bend into the moves more easily; the user has no problem holding a crouch or other such positions for hours at a time without their legs cramping. Reflexes: Only now does the users reflex training start to pay off. Though the difference is only slight, it is enough to allow them to move to lessen the impact of blows that would have otherwise been quite harmful, or dodge blows that would have only just previously found purchase. Basic Techniques Name: Kasui-Sho Description: When an opponent attempts to kick the user while in their Bokuho stance, the user slides extended leg forward while crossing their arms over their head to defend against the kick. With the opponents leg pressed against their arms, the users then swiftly pushes themselves upward forcing the opponents leg high upwards and sweeps their other foot through the opponents other leg, causing them to fall onto their back or neck. This is typically followed with a sharp kick to a vital area and can be devastating against ill prepared opponents. Stage Four: Chunin Power: With the users continued focus, their attacks can now fracture bones, with repeated strikes typically breaking them. As such, combined with their speed at this stage they are becoming very dangerous to face. Movements: The whip-like form of the arm becomes more pronounced, though the user doesn't have quite enough skill to move around nearly as fast or fluidly as higher stages. Offenses are still a bit slow and unwieldy, but are far less jerky than in the previous stage. Flexibility: At this stage the user's flexibility and agility allows them to duck in and out of a slower opponent's blows, bending their bodies to dodge attacks. While this is extremely handy against taijutsu users that specialize in slow, powerful moves faster opponents still prove to be a problem. Reflexes: The user is showing real improvement in their reflexes, such that they are now not only better able to dodge attacks, but they are now more often able to catch and block direct attacks, a particularly important part of the style. Basic Techniques Name: Tenshin-Bansa Description: A deceptively simple counter in which the user catches the opponents punch with both hands, then pulling the opponent forward and turning such that they are behind the opponent, the user then leans forward, forcing the opponent to the ground, while still holding onto their arm, typically resulting in the arm breaking or being dislocated at least. Name: Koran Description: Another quite simple but powerful move. Quickly catching an opponents kick, the user immediately lashes out with a kick of their own to the opponents groin, and stepping forward as they do that, they finish it off with a kick to the opponents other foot, typically leaving them face down on the ground struggling to stand. Stage Five: Chunin Power: At this stage a single solid strike from the user can break bones. Movements: The elegant fluidity of the style is beginning to become apparent at this point. Stiffness is still an issue, but only a minor one as the user becomes more conscious of relaxing their arms and hands properly. Attacks are performed much quicker and flow together better, though they still suffer from a bit of hesitation and awkwardness. Flexibility: Now having quite an exceptional degree of balance as well as flexibility, the user is now adept at keeping their positions whilst trying to move the opponent off of theirs. The user's ability to weave through an opponent's attacks is improved at this point. Reflexes: The users reflexes are now at a stage where striking them seems an exercise in futility. Only very carefully planned combinations of attacks, or attacks by multiple people will have much chance of striking. Basic Techniques Name: Uryu-Banda Description: One of Pi Qua Quan’s signature moves, it is essentially a very fast spin in which both the users body and their arms spin rapidly, though their arms are focused in one direction making them appear much like the sails on a windmill. The speed and fluidity of this move is easily the most impressive part, and due to the swiftness with which the move can be started it is a very dangerous move to anyone foolish enough to get too close. Lastly the move provides an ideal opportunity to move into the Bokuho stance, allowing the user to press the offensive further afterwards. Stage Six: Jonin Power: At this stage a solid strike can dent, sometimes crack a tree, naturally making their attacks against an unarmored opponent very punishing. Movements: The user’s movements take on a more graceful appearance with each move, as the technique now becomes almost second nature. The arms are for the most part properly relaxed, though the user still has a tendency to move a bit more rigidly than a master of this style. Lower level shinobi may find their movements difficult to anticipate and counter due to their speed and focused nature. Flexibility: Now able to bend their bodies in ways most normal people can't even imagine, shinobi of this level are almost more of a gymnast than a taijutsu user. Not only can they weave through slow opponents attacks relatively easy, but they can often find ways to sweep the opponent off their feet while keeping their own easily. Reflexes: No significant improvement is seen at this stage in terms of the users reflexes. Stage Seven: Sanin Requirements: Kage/Densetsu Power: One solid strike from the user at this stage can break a solid tree in half. Movements: The fluid style of Pi Qua Quan is now at its peak; all moves are performed quickly and easily without hesitation, making the user’s hand and leg movements appear as a blur to the enemy. Each move of the hand or leg melds completely in with the next, making it quite a spectacle to watch. Flexibility: By this stage there is virtually no position the user cannot perform, their flexibility having advanced to almost superhuman levels. Their balance is exceptional; knocking them off their feet is extremely difficult as they can stay standing still with no problems even while the earth shakes violently under their feet. Against a slow opponent, the user can pretty much bend and twist their body around their attacks and strike the heart of the enemy with ease. Reflexes: At this stage the users reflexes are quite incredible. The user will register and begin to react to attacks the moment they begin, which combined with their flexibility and speed makes them nearly impossible to strike.